Inside
by sexyslytheringoddess012
Summary: Slash m/m sperek Spencer/Derek A small one shot about my otp in the middle of the night. Fluffy and smutty goodness. Enjoy it.


Inside

.

.

.

Derek woke up in the middle of the night with a sigh. His left arm wrapped around his lover, a slight sheen of sweat coating their bodies. He was comfortable, a warm pleasant feeling flooding his chest as he fondly kissed his partners neck. Spencer sighed contently in his sleep and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

Derek sighed again as he squinted through the darkness in the general direction of the bathroom. He had to piss but he was reluctant to disturb the quiet peace of Spencer's sleep by moving. Derek looked down at the slighter male and slowly started to roll away. He froze quickly a quiet moan escaping him at the slow drag of his cock against the heated inside of Spencer's ass. He had forgotten that they had fallen asleep still connected after their last coupling. Holding his breath he gently pulled out and climbed out of bed, walking quickly but carefully to the bathroom.

Derek relieved himself and washed his hands in the semi-darkness, unwilling to turn on the light and risk waking Spencer. He quickly returned to the edge of the bed and hastily climbed under the covers, sliding back into his former position against Spencer's back. Spencer groaned as Derek wrapped an arm back around his waist, wiggling against the darker man slightly.

"Derek," he sighed softly, pressing back against his partner.

"I'm here, Pretty Boy," Derek murmured against Spencer's silky brown hair. Spencer frowned distractedly and rocked his hips back against Derek's slowly.

"Hmm. Derek. Back in," Spencer demanded sleepily, his eyes cracking open. Derek frowned in confusion.

"I left for a little bit but I'm back in bed now," Derek whispered, tightening his hold on Spencer briefly.

"No. Inside me," Spencer breathed, reaching behind to grab Derek's half hard dick and guide it to his still lose entrance. Derek sucked in a breathe, heat flushing through his veins before pooling in his stomach. "_Empty_, Derek." Spencer prodded when he still hadn't moved.

"'S okay, baby. Gonna fill you up again right now," Derek said, slowly pressing back into his lover with a quiet moan. Spencer sighed once Derek bottomed out, relaxing against the broad chest at his back.

Derek bit his lip as his cock throbbed with heat, now painfully hard. Spencer clenched around him and Derek groaned, pressing his forehead against Spencer's back as he gently rocked against the younger man. Spencer whimpered and pressed back against him, drawing him in deeper.

"This what you wanted, Pretty Boy? Want me to fill you with my cock? Fill you with my cum?" Derek panted against Spencer's back.

"_Yes_," Spencer hissed. "So full of you. Can feel you everywhere." Derek grunted as he came, wrapping his hand around Spencer's cock and stroking him to completion. Derek shifted behind Spencer and the young genius whined discontentedly, reaching back to grab Derek's ass and press him back in.

"'M not goin' anywhere, sweetheart," Derek soothed, petting Spencer's chest softly.

"Stay," Spencer begged needfully. "Stay inside."

"Sure, baby boy," Derek assured his lover. Spencer murmured happily, his eyes fluttering shut as he began to fall back asleep. "Love you, Spencer."

Spencer threaded his fingers through Derek's on his thin chest and nuzzled his pillow sleepily.

"I love you, Derek," he whispered before falling asleep. Derek's heart swelled with love and joy at the familiar words and he smiled gently as he settled down against Spencer and let the darkness reclaim him in sleep.

.

.

.

So I know I haven't written anything in ages and I'm trying, seriously really hard, but everything comes out awful. Especially for my harem story which is upsetting because I have so many good ideas but I can't get them from my head to the computer screen without fucking it up. So I decided to try a little one shot to see how it goes and to relieve some frustration. I don't know when I'll update my other stories but they aren't abandoned, they're just on incredibly slow updates.


End file.
